


A Naughty Little Spy

by Hiddenhikari



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhikari/pseuds/Hiddenhikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon never does anything he isn't told to do, and he always does everything he is told to do. No matter what. - Oneshot/drabble</p><p>*old story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naughty Little Spy

Kanon hummed to himself as he folded the towels in the 'kids' room. He heard the door open and two people walk in. "Supper was really good, today!" He heard Battler say, and then heard the bed springs and knew Battler was lying down.

The door closed and Kanon heard George's voice agree and then the sound of a zipper. Kanon started to poke his head from the bathroom when a shirt hit his face. "What the…?" Kanon said quietly, stepping back and the shirt fell to the floor.

"George…the girls will be back soon…" Battler said in a different voice than Kanon was used to.

"Then we better hurry, hmm…?" George replied as Kanon poked his head back again.

On the bed was Battler with only his underwear and George on top of him who looked the same. George's tongue was out and he was licking up the side of Battler's neck.

Kanon felt his face grow hot and knew it was red, "O-Oh!" He stuttered as his feet tangled in the shirt and he stumbled from his hiding place.

"KANON?" George said, surprised, taking his tongue back and sitting up.

"I-I am very sorry, Master George, Master Battler! I-I'll be going now." He said, quickly walking to the door and fumbling with the lock.

"Wait!" Battler called, propping himself up on his elbow, "Join us!" He said with a wink and a smirk.

"I-I'd rather not…I have other stuff to do." Kanon replied, blush darkening as he left the room. In the hallway he leaned against the door and sighed. He glanced down at the bulge growing in his pants.

Kanon turned and opened the door again, "W...wait..." he mummbled, looking back at the two who were back to their earlier position, minus the underwear. "W-was that an order?" He said, blushing as the he locked the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old...


End file.
